A polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) converts a chemical energy carrier (hydrogen PEFC or methanol DMFC) directly into electric energy. The core components of a PEMFC are subjected to continuous further development. The polymer electrolyte as well as the electrodes with their catalytic converters are subjected to high material requirements. This notwithstanding, the PEMFC is about ready for wide market introduction.
The principal configuration of a PEMFC is, in turn, subdivided into two sectors which are described under the headings “electrochemical” and “hardware”.